


Uranus

by Puniyo



Series: Planets [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I for injury, M/M, chocolate cameo, ice anyone?, sequel or prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: The planet of originality and under the same star as the god Caelus, Uranus is the celestial body of innovation and individuality. It is in nature of this planet to never be subtle, to break established traditions and to impose a new order. The people under this sign are said to rule the skies with their violent ideals and they are the embodiment of freedom and creativity.Vulnerability is something that Yuzuru is tired from experiencing; however, in Javier’s bed, he doesn’t feel vulnerable or helpless.





	Uranus

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I finally found a little inspiration to continue the Planet series. To be honest, I thought of putting this piece under the name 'Ice' in the [Compass](https://archiveofourown.org/series/743880) series, but the whole atmosphere kind of suited of the initial idea I had for this planet.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Starry Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016932) and [Keys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295641), especially this latter piece. If you have read it, you'll understand why ;)

_The planet of originality and under the same star as the god Caelus, Uranus is the celestial body of innovation and **individuality**. It is in nature of this planet to never be subtle, to break established traditions and to impose a new order. The people under this sign are said to rule the skies with their **violent** ideals and they are the embodiment of **freedom** and **creativity**. _

Yuzuru had first seen this door five years ago, a few weeks after he had arrived in Toronto, not for a competition but to change training locations, almost as a pseudo immigrant in a land that was neither uninviting nor openly approachable. It is a rather modern wooden door with visible spots of vanishing varnish from wear and tear, and a tiny aperture for security reasons. It is the door to an apartment on a floor he came to memorize sooner than the mechanics of a Flip jump.

He rang the bell, accidentally hitting the small metallic button more than once. His hands were wet.

It only started raining a few seconds before the bus he had taken stopped at the desired location and he consequently dashed through the unguarded streets. He took a quick look at his phone – it was 7:17pm. Maybe _he_ was having dinner, maybe not yet. There were a few seconds of silence – nerve-wrecking silence – until _he_ answered the door.

‘You could have waited at least until the rain stopped, you know?’

The Japanese skater did not bring an umbrella (his mother had warned him about the weather forecast but he had left home in a hurry), his trainers leaving a trail of footprints in the dry corridor. His hair was wet, the droplets of water suspended on individual strands resembling miniature marbles or petite balls of crystal.

Javier thought it was a beautiful sight to behold.

‘Come in before you catch a cold.’

The Spaniard’s apartment was the same as usual – a few sports magazines on the coffee table, a monthly calendar from an unknown bank hanging on the kitchen door, Effie’s food bowls (were those tuna flakes?) in the corner of the living room – just as it was from the first time he had come. Javier’s newest sports bag was left forgotten by the entrance and Yuzuru realized that he had just finished practice.

His partner looked tired, the bags under his eyes accentuating that physical fatigue and his almond hair was even curlier with the increased humidity. His face was tinged with a fading shade of red and his training gear desperately clung to his chest and abdominal muscles. It wasn’t due to the rain but his own sweat.

‘I’ll take a shower first. I must smell like a horse. I have matcha in the cupboard in the kitchen.’

The only cat in the house jumps impatiently to Yuzuru’s leg and dances between his feet, impatiently seeking for attention and a greeting caress. Every time the younger man comes for a casual dinner or for a night of games and uninhibited laughter, Effie tries to monopolize his attention, instantly forgetting about her owner. Javier feels the ache of betrayal and throws his wet T-shirt to her, as if she was a laundry basket. The clothing item falls on her head and Effie wrestles it for a while, scratching and biting the sudden intrusion.

Yuzuru does not do it on purpose and he is probably unware of it too but he has followed every single move the Spaniard has made, his eyes not leaving the shirtless sight in front of him. Javier feels slightly embarrassed and he disappears soon to the bathroom, the cold shower calming the momentarily heat in his body and on his cheeks. The lethargy is washed away, down the pipes, alongside the dust, the fur and the memories of the falls he had had just a few hours ago.

The scent of coffee is bewitching and lures him to the kitchen, where Yuzuru is talking in a slightly higher tone to Effie and also in Japanese, probably scolding her for spilling the hot drink onto the floor while he’s looking for something to clean the stains.

‘Leave it. I’ll wipe it.’

The aroma of coffee intensifies so as the guileless vanilla that melts in the air. Javier takes a sip from the orange mug, the one that Yuzuru always chose for him whenever he made him a hot drink, and he laughs. It is a chuckle at first but it becomes more uncontrollable but genuine as he sits down.

‘You found my solution for lazy days.’

The Japanese skater blushes and it is enough to denounce his instant coffee brewing skills. He takes a sip as well – it is the famous worldwide drink, the characteristic flavor definitely there and yet it is different from when Javier makes it. The bitter taste lingers in his mouth as the milk fades with the sugar. It is a taste that he is familiar with and he hopes that his partner does not notice it.

But the Spaniard is well aware of it and it is him who doesn’t avert his eyes now, even when there is only silence. A silence that voices what has been left unsaid on the ice that morning and afternoon.

‘Do you think I’m beautiful, Javi?’

Javier stops tapping his fingers on the wooden surface and places his mug on the table. He walks to the younger man, his fingers brush the hair that falls over his forehead and eyes, and he kisses Yuzuru gently. The latter is caught in surprise and shudders at the touch.

‘Why this question?’

Yuzuru’s hug is the only answer. He clings to his partner’s chest, his arms wrapping around his body and his head resting on his ribcage, straight on his heart. He does not utter a word and smiles as he embraces tighter.

Javier lifts the Japanese face again and he kisses him one more time, still the same tenderness, but this time he pulls the younger man to his feet and guides him to his room. Yuzuru’s mug almost falls to the floor, they almost trip at the lamp next to the sofa and their backs occasionally hit the walls. Their lips are locked during the trip to privacy and they only separate when Yuzuru loses balance and falls to the bed, his breathing slightly elaborated.

‘Take off your pants.’

Yuzuru hesitates for a moment but his hands don’t move. ‘So shower in hurry was for this.’

Javier tickles his thigh in retaliation and the younger skater cries sharply and sits, trying to protect himself from the laugh inducing gesture. There is no trace of playfulness in the Spaniard’s eyes (maybe just a little) and Yuzu removes the garment slowly.

‘How do you feel?’

Yuzuru does not lie – his knee is swollen and he is feeling insecure about it. ‘It hurts. Autumn Classic is almost here.’

‘Was it from this afternoon?’ – He remembers seeing Yuzuru falling on the ice following a fully rotated quadruple Axel.

Yuzuru only nods and massages the bruised muscle.

Javier grips his partner’s shoulder with a reassuring force. ‘I’ll be right back.’ – And he disappears from that space, back to the kitchen.

Vulnerability is something that Yuzuru is tired from experiencing; however, in Javier’s bed, he doesn’t feel vulnerable or helpless. He feels relief for not having to lie and hide the discomfort and the pain. He can breathe, he can feel less confident, and he can be true to himself.

The Spanish skater returns promptly with a small bag of ice, one that he softly lays on the recent injury. He presses even more softly so the coldness can spread through the area and hopefully quench the swelling. Yuzuru hisses at the sudden convulsion of pain and he tries to escape the gelid pack, only to have Javier holding him by the thighs again, just like before.

It is almost some sort of sloppy and chaotic dance between the two of them with clashing rhythms and diverging styles. The bag is clumsily tied so it opens with all the motion and some of the ice cubes fall on the duvet while others hit the carpet.

‘¡ _Mierda_!’

As Javier kneels to pick up the ice before it melts, the younger man takes the opportunity to slip one, the biggest one from the bag, through the Spaniard’s back, the freezing sensation sliding from the back of his neck down his spine and skin. He jumps almost immediately while contorting like a marionette and cursing a few words in Spanish that Yuzuru could fully understand by now, after all these years together, and he bursts in laughter.

Javier recovers soon from the jolt and he gathers the fallen cubes, his mind concocting a plot of revenge to be put into action soon, very soon. Yuzuru is childish, he thinks, but so is he, and he both smirks and chuckles at the progression of that ice starring battle. He can see his partner recoil further into the bed, his back contacting the pillows and his head hitting the headboard.

‘ _Tonto_.’

They both laugh at their stupidity and silliness. Yuzuru is relieved that the pain is not bothering him and Javier is relieved that the Japanese is not obsessed with it. The Spaniard climbs to his own bed, grabbing one clean ice cube from the bag that had not yet melted, and reaches out for a kiss.

Yuzuru is surprised by the contradiction in Javier’s lips. The kiss is awkward, the ice making their tongues numb but none of the two wants to let it fall off their mouth. Javier’s lips are cold but they are also hot, and it is not ice between them but a fire that has been ignited.

He now understands why he came, even when it is pouring outside and even when his knee required rest instead of further pressure and unnecessary weight on it. There is a passion in him that he sees reflected in Javier – it is the passion of an elite athlete that won’t be discouraged by pain and the passion of an amateur athlete that loves figure skating. It is the mutual understanding for the cuts, the bruises and the silence on the rink. It is the mutual understanding that drives them to medals and over disappointments.

It is the mutual understanding and the _passion_.

Yuzuru hugs Javier just like he had done in the kitchen but this time his head rests on the crook of his neck and he breathes in the scent of vanilla and chocolate.

‘There is still ice on the bag, _Javi_.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is night time and the moon is gone. The bed is small but both men fit there. Yuzuru’s knees are drawn to his chest and he is resting on Javier’s thigh. The older man is awake and he is counting stars and sheep. It is almost four o’clock in the morning and it is silent again. He smiles and plays with his partner’s hair, brushing aside and parting the strands.

‘Go back to your pillow. My leg is numb. I know you’re _awake_.’

Yuzuru does not answer, the silence remaining intact, and he only snuggles closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mierda! - Damn/Shit in Spanish. Basically a rude word :p
> 
> Tonto - Silly in Spanish. It can both used as a insult and also as an endearment/affectionate term. 
> 
> Two more planets to close this series! I actually thought of doing a Major Arcana series as well --> what do you think?  
> If you have any ideas you would like to see explored, I take requests ^^


End file.
